Reaching You
by Ink Kissed
Summary: When you love someone you don't stop. Ever. SasuSaku.
1. Zinnia

_**Reaching You:**_

_AU. When you love someone you don't stop. Ever. SasuSaku._

/-/

The scratchy voice of the flight announcer reverberated through the bustling airport, announcing a delay for the flight returning to Suna. Sakura sighed in relief, glad that it hadn't been her on that flight. It had been bad enough trying to get back to Konoha. Her flight had been delayed itself four times. She didn't even want to relay how many hours she had been waiting just to get back home.

She was finally returning after being gone for about four years. After having graduated from Konoha High, she had been offered a full-ride medical program in Suna, where she was currently residing. She wouldn't be telling the truth if she said it was great. She was stressed out all the time; her roommate Temari was really blunt most of the time and kept her awake at night due to her always having her boyfriend Shikamaru over. She got along well with Shikamaru, and she didn't mind living with Temari but it tended to become problematic when she wanted to study and couldn't over the loud music blasting. It didn't so subtly suppress their intentions.

Her mentor Tsunade was also always shoving a heavy workload on her, between her classes and working as an intern at the hospital, her free time was either spent studying or helping out with her mentor's medical research.

It felt nice to finally have a break for a few months. To be able to relax and not have to worry about color coding her notes or taking a patient's temperature.

Chipped dark red fingernails were being picked at as she waited at a nearby restaurant chain, her heeled tan boots tapping impatiently against the white tiled floor. Perched at a small high rise table, jade eyes rested around her surroundings. Having arrived way off schedule she wasn't sure if Ino had realized her flight had been delayed or if she had asked someone else to come pick her up. She knew Ino was quite busy with running her flower shop, dance studio, and spending her time trying to renovate her apartment with her boyfriend, Kiba. She missed Ino. It had been hard keeping in touch as frequently as she had wanted.

She had written letters (because she was a bit _too_ old fashioned), texted her when she found a moment to breathe, emailed her daily, but they could never quite get on the same time schedule to communicated. When they tried to hold phone conversations it tended to break off halfway through their conversations, her reception always staticky and just downright unbearable to deal with.

Though she had been able to be kept updated on her best friends' life. Ino had started living with Kiba about a year ago. They had already been dating for about three years and spent all their time together so they had both decided it just made logical sense to live with one another. Ino was happy. She was content selling flowers because to her they were beautiful, she was able to teach others her passion for dance, and she had a healthy, stable relationship.

Sakura didn't exactly know what that was like.

She was still stuck trying to get through school. Being twenty-three and overloaded with responsibilities was difficult. She didn't even have time for a love life. Her last boyfriend, Sasori, she had had a mishap with. He was completely infatuated with her. But her career was more important at the moment to her and she just didn't have the time to dote on her boyfriend. It got out of control a few months before she had planned this trip when he had gotten down on one knee in front of their favorite spot on campus and he had proposed. She could still see the crestfallen, the fiery tempest of anger boiling in his face, the embarrassment on his features when she had declined.

It was best for her to have finally just gotten away from everything in Suna.

An airy sigh slipped past her lightly glossed lips, her fingertips tucking a loose strand of her recently re-dyed pale pink hair behind her ear. Being in the sweltering pot of heat called Suna had dyed her hair a slight rose color, it had been long too almost reaching past her waist due to her not having the time or effort to get it cut. The day before her morning flight she had gotten it freshly cut so it reached almost to her shoulders, layered, her bangs running a bit above her eyebrows on the right and strands framing her pale cheeks. It had been a relief.

A sudden shout caught her attention. Her head lifted from where she had been examining the chipped polish on her fingernails. Beryl clashed with cornflower blue and a bright smile plastered across her face as she stumbled off her stool, the red ruffled blouse straightening, her tan leather jacket sliding slightly off her shoulders as she was attacked into a tight embrace.

"Forehead! I've missed you so, _so _much!" Was the squeak that filtered through her eyes and she laughed, her hands pressing against Ino's back.

"I've missed you too, hogalicious!" Ino flashed her a dazzling smile as she pulled away to grab two of the three bags that Sakura had brought with her. In the distance Sakura saw Kiba speaking with what looked like a security guard.

"Ah. Okay. So, there's been a slight altercation with your living arrangements. Due to the renovations, that stubborn, chauvinistic, arrogant idiot over there doesn't want you to sleep on the couch. Says that's unmannerly. So he decided all on his own to rent you out an apartment. All expenses paid." Ino began to ramble, her pristine flaxen locks pulled back into a neat, long, ponytail. Her purple off one shoulder blouse was complimented with a light gray cardigan, her purple pumps clanking against the tiles.

Sakura frowned slightly, grasping the other bag as the two walked towards Kiba who stood in place, slouched. His black leather jacket clad arms were crossed, a white tee shirt peeking beneath. His black slacks looked like they hadn't been ironed, all wrinkled but Sakura couldn't help the smile that teased her lips at the way Ino's eyes lit up when they reached him. He had aged, his brown hair a bit longer, messy and stubble all over his chin. His tattoos were still plastered on his cheeks and they moved when he smirked as she halted in front of him.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he took the bags out of Ino's hands, slinging one over his shoulder. "Mi'ladies. Shall we depart to our humble abode to catch up? You must be exhausted Sakura. Let's get you a drink before we settle you in."

"About that Kiba - " She was cut off by Ino's heated stare.

"_Oh. _No you don't billboard! This is our treat for you coming to see us, finally. God. It's been annoying as hell trying to keep in contact with you. Seriously." Sakura felt her heartstrings twist a bit at the guilt that flooded inside her. She really had missed Ino. Being apart for so long had left a dent in a lot of events.

"Alright." She smiled halfheartedly, letting the two guide her out of the airport and to their apartment.

She still couldn't help that feeling of regret that lined her stomach.

* * *

"Naruto is _what_?"

"Engaged. To Hinata." Kiba's amusement was laced through his words. His arm was carelessly slung across the back of the cream sofa, Ino curled against his side her shoes resting on the brown carpet. He took a swig of his beer, his dark eyes drinking in Sakura's reaction like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sakura blinked rapidly, trying to think of the last time she had spoken to Naruto. She couldn't even remember their last conversation. He had become her close friend through Kiba before she left. She had lost touch with him due to her departure in her pursuit for a better education. Disbelief colored her bright green eyes as her fingers traced the rim of her wine glass absentmindedly. Hinata had been in absolute rapture with Naruto for years. _Years_. Naruto hadn't really noticed her, just seeing her as a close friend but something must've definitely changed in the course of her absence.

"_How_?" She croaked. Ino laughed, the soft sound ringing in the content silence that had risen as Sakura had been too absorbed in her conflicting thoughts. Her own glass of wine was perched on the coffee table, half empty and her cheeks were slightly flushed a sign she had a bit too much to drink.

"Well. After you left, a lot of things have changed. Hinata though her still shy, introverted self, mustered her courage and professed her affections for Naruto. He was stunned of course, blubbering idiot. But after a few dates. _Ohmygosh _Forehead, you just. Just. Like, couldn't tear them apart. It was so adorbs." She giggled, resting her cheek on the spot above Kiba's chest and beside his neck. Kiba chuckled, his hand rubbing Ino's bare arm.

Sakura smiled warmly. It indeed seemed a lot of things had changed. Ino was living with her boyfriend which Sakura still thought was incredible. The chemistry between them was great. They seemed to really fit together well. And Naruto was engaged? That was still a surprise. She really needed to find him soon and catch up on lost time.

As the three of them caught up on all Sakura's adventures in Suna, Ino soon drifted off to sleep on Kiba, her hair sliding down her face and Kiba grinned in content, flashing Sakura an apologetic smile.

"I guess that's our cue. I'm gonna put the princess to bed, and then let's say I show ya where you'll be staying, Sak? It's actually not too far from here which Ino is thrilled about." She nodded in approval and felt her heart clench as she watched Kiba slowly pick up Ino and carry her up the stairs to where she assumed their bedroom was.

Their apartment was a bit small. The living room, which she was currently in was led into from a small hallway by the front door. Off to the right by a huge window was a small kitchen, an island in the middle. A staircase on the left spiraled up to where she assumed the renovation was taking place. Kiba had mentioned they were putting in two more bedrooms and another bathroom.

As the minutes passed before Kiba's return her eyes drifted towards outside where the rain was falling down in sheets, plastering the window with a shiny glow as flecks of sunlight peeked through the ominous gray tainted sky. A cold breeze seemed to be ruffling the trees, scattering about debris and leaves along the empty sidewalk. It was the end of September and towards the beginning of fall. The weather was starting to drift from the comfortable warm summer days of Konoha to the colder autumn days.

"Ready?" Pulled from her thoughts once more, she glanced up at Kiba and nodded, rising up to grasp her bags.

* * *

"Alright. Here ya are." Kiba muttered, his foot kicking open the door and letting in a slight mist of rain. He reached towards a light switch and light flickered on in the small studio apartment. He dropped the two bags he was carrying by the door and gestured for Sakura to step inside. She did and was greeted with a setup a bit like Kiba and Ino's house. A large living room in the center, a kitchen off to the back left rounded around the corner. A huge window was stretched horizontally across the room, expressing the view of the outer skirts of the town. A staircase led up to a balcony that surrounded the whole outer rim of the upper floor. She wondered why on earth all this space was for just her.

"It's nice, I really appreciate you both going out of your way for me. Thank you."

"No prob' sweetheart. You know we'd do anything for you. Alright just call me if there's anything you need, I'll leave the key here by the door," He turned to place a key on a small dish that was resting against an end table.

"Of course."

"We'll see you tomorrow!" He grinned, giving her a quick hug before he closed the door behind him, leaving her completely alone in her new living arrangements for the next few months.

Glancing around, she decided she would toss her bags in her bedroom and take a much needed shower before fixing herself something to eat. It had been an extremely long day. Hoisting up her luggage, she tugged it upstairs where she was greeted with a whole wrap around floor. It led in three different directions. Taking a look around one section led to a master bathroom, it was like a whole bedroom devoted to it.

Turning to the right she was led across a long walkway and as she reached the end it led to another hallway that housed three doors. They were all bedrooms. The first one seemed to be slightly lived in, it was clean but the desk was scattered about with books, the closet was open with what appeared to be men's clothes all haphazardly hanging off of hangers. Puzzled she noticed the second bedroom was just a plain bedroom as though for a guest. The last bedroom she realized must be hers for when she walked in she was attacked with color. A cream colored carpet with a sky blue bedspread, purple curtains pasted to the window above a desk with multiple drawers and an upper shelf.

The room itself had its own bathroom with lilac painted walls, and pale green tiles. She laughed as she realized this was definitely Ino's work. A dresser was near the door and she flung her bags in the center of the room. Her first priority was most definitely a shower.

sharply in content her socked feet led her down the stairs, her bare legs only covered in short pale pink shirts. A cropped white sweater she had tugged over her torso, scrunching her wet hair up into a messy bun. Her face was erased of all makeup, and she ventured towards the kitchen. After a few minutes of perusing what was in the refrigerator and checking all the expiration dates, she curled up on the sofa that was pressed beneath the staircase with a plate of steaming eggs and vegetarian french toast. A large television was across from it on the wall when one entered to the right. Flipping through channels she settled on a movie, letting the noise fill the silence.

* * *

Her eyes, heavily lidded with exhaustion opened as she heard the door being opened. Jolting awake, her foot knocked off the empty plate letting it clatter against the floor along with her plate. Her lips parted, her face frozen in slightly terror and obvious confusion.

"Wha'?" She droned out, her voice raspy as she tried to get a sense of her surroundings. Slightly disoriented she finally managed to realize that a man was standing in the doorway. He was very tall, his frame outlined with a faint trickle of moonlight from where he stood. In his hands was a suitcase, a bulky duffel bag slung over one of his shoulders.

It blatantly didn't occur to register in her mind that from where she sat this man was absoultely breath taking. He had messy dark jet black hair, that stuck up in weird angles from the back. He was wearing what seemed to be a dark tee shirt, his leather jacket slung over his other shoulder. He was all muscles, his biceps bulging slightly from the added tension of his bags. She was distracted from the heavy look of fury twisting his facial features. He looked extremely pissed off. His dark, deep, tantalizingly rich voice reached her ears. His gritted out his words through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing in _my _apartment?"

Oh.

_Oh._

What?

* * *

And...I've returned!

Hello(:

I have decided to try something new. The next chapter will be in..."this mysterious stranger's"...point of view, and it will alternate between the two each chapter.

Let me know what you thought, this was a bit boring due to it just starting out, but hopefully I can ensure you it will pick up!

Hope you enjoyed.

I don't own Naruto.

/- _Ink Kissed. _


	2. Cherry Blossom

_**Reaching You:**_

_AU. When you love someone you don't stop. Ever. SasuSaku._

**_Chapter Two: Cherry Blossom_**

_/-/_

Sasuke had encountered an extremely extensive day.

He didn't want any inclination on how it's progress could become even worse then it already was.

His shift started too early in the morning, he didn't return home until late, and he was always having to commute from Oto to work in Konoha which was about a four hour drive.

He sighed in slight exhaustion, the messy strands of his dark hair being ruffled by the breeze blowing behind him. The swirls of white smoke from his cigarette intertwined with the swooshing of leaves that fluttered down below from where he was perched. Dark eyes were narrowed in this dead stare, scanning the area around him.

He was leaning carelessly against the bark of a huge willow tree, the leaves starting to fall due to the approach of autumn. It was nearly the end of September, and already the days were growing colder. His long black sleeves were rolled up to the creases of his elbows. His dark navy blue uniform jacket was thrown over his shoulder.

He didn't understand why he was constantly put on patrol duty. His boss knew that he didn't have time for this. He worked here in the early morning to mid afternoon and then the rest of his night was spent at a restaurant where he either was the chef behind the small counter, or a waiter.

He had to keep reminding himself that this was all for a better purpose. All this inner turmoil and long days where he could hardly get any sleep.

His mother was deathly ill.

She had become permanently sick during his sophomore year of high school. He had been attending a high school in Oto, where he had been raised and lived. When he became aware of how sick his mother was he had dropped out, intending to work on getting his GED in between his jobs and the time spent on making sure his mother was resting and eating properly. His father had passed away many years ago, and he could hardly even remember what he looked like.

He was left to be the one to take on the responsibilities of his family, for his older brother, Itachi, was never around. Itachi had become a bit of a recluse, introverted, and had hardly been there to watch over him and their mother. He kept in touch, but it was brief intervals. Sasuke knew Itachi cared about them, but he realized that death wasn't something he could handle. He didn't want to wait around for his mother to pass away and do nothing. Sasuke knew Itachi was always a bit of a rogue, so he told himself it didn't bother him. He had his reasons.

There weren't any jobs in Oto that could provide enough income for Sasuke to support his mother so he had taken the chance to drive the long commute over to Konoha, working part time as a teenager at restaurants and grocery stores. Making just enough to get by until he was old enough to work for a career.

He continued that, through many years of stress, he was able to provide enough money to keep their house stable. To keep his mother effectively medicated. He eventually acquired his GED and completed all the other required tests, achieving his equivalent to a high school diploma.

College however had been a more rough period of his time. Having two jobs and commuting back and forth to be able to take care of his mother was hard. It wasn't easy. He knew it was ridiculous considering he had acquired an apartment in Konoha, but he didn't want to move his mother from the one place she called home just to fit what he needed. But he worked through it. He took online courses, was able to graduate after four years.

Now at the age of twenty four, working for the government's special security operation in Konoha and a manager at the restaurant, as well as still maintaining his position as a chef and occasionally a waiter, he realized that his mother wasn't going to live forever. No matter how long he stayed by her side. He needed to start living his life.

He assumed that's what his mother would have wanted him to do anyway. It was up to interpretation since she couldn't speak and was eternally bed ridden. There was the only occasional flickers of movement. So as he had turned older, his jobs provided more money, his mother getting worse, he had taken those chances to find a place of residence in Konoha.

An idiot of a person he dubbed as his best friend, Naruto, had helped him obtain a small studio apartment and was looking after it while he tried to get his bearings together in Oto.

He felt uneasy, but knew he needed to move on with his life, to start a new one.

But now that he wanted to move; he knew he would not be able to come back as often as he had from Konoha as he had done years prior. His mother wouldn't want him doting on her every moment until she finally kicked the bucket. That left him feeling restless inside. How could he move on when he couldn't leave his mother behind without knowing she would be looked after?

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he exhaled sharply and watched the scenes unfolding around him. The streets were bustling with a few citizens, all shuffling about in the open markets, stopping into stores. His eyes had briefly flickered over a flower shop, Yamanaka Flowers, and he mused on buying some for his mother before he left to work at the restaurant.

Adjusting his belt, his wooden sword shifted from where it was sheathed at his waist. Working for the special security, Akatsuki, in Konoha was a bit like a police officer. They took care to make sure the streets were safe, they apprehended criminals. His boss, Orochimaru, was this cynical, snake-like man who demanded they carry wooden swords to enforce the laws if people got out of hand, along with a gun.

He had been working here for seven years, ever since he had turned eighteen. It was a good career, it wasn't too strict with hours and the income was decent that he could have a more then average lifestyle. He also felt a sense of peace, taking after his father. His mother had told him he had done this sort of thing all his life. It was apparently what had caused his death.

An accident that had gone way out of hand. A hostage situation that turned into a life or death situation. He never bothered for the details. His father had done the honorable thing trying to save a man and it had cost him his life. Sasuke figured his mother would be proud to know he was trying to be the best son he could be.

He couldn't preach the same for Itachi. He never knew where his brother was when he called him. It was usually late at night, the sounds of sirens and air in the background, the rumbling of vehicles and thunder. He always sounded breathless as though he had been running for miles and his voice was always ragged and his sentences a bit jumbled. He didn't even know what Itachi was doing for a living, but he couldn't let that concern him. He loved Itachi, and he knew he couldn't worry over what couldn't be changed.

* * *

"Done with patrols for the day, Sasuke?"

The voice of one of his coworkers reached his ears, and his head tilted, his eyes glancing over his shoulder to peer upon Kisame. He snorted, pulling another cigarette towards his mouth and lighting it, inhaling it before letting the smoke slip past his lips. His free hand scratched at the stubble forming on his chin.

"Aa." He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and continuing to walk towards his car. Kisame just laughed, shaking his head. Sasuke watched as he adjusted the own sword on his belt, his shark like features scrunching up as he leaned in his own vehicle.

Kisame had been working with the Akatsuki for who knew how many years. It had been put together by Orochimaru years ago and it was a close knit group who worked to keep danger off the streets. Though Sasuke had this inkling of a feeling that his boss liked to deal with the criminals behind the scenes. He didn't press the matter. It wasn't his business.

Waving offhandedly at Kisame, he tossed his jacket into the back seat of his car along with his sword. As a requirement, Orochimaru had all of the officers keep their swords on them in the case things got testy with the apprehended criminals off duty. Sasuke snorted in defiance at the simple thought. It wasn't like he couldn't take someone in hands on combat. It seemed silly to carry around a sword as a weapon, and not the gun.

Flicking off the residue on his cigarette, he cracked open his window a bit and jammed his keys into the ignition, turning on his car and just sitting there in the parking lot. He needed to get over to the restaurant and make sure to speak with his boss there, Kakashi, about being able to get off early.

He had decided weeks earlier that today was the day to get his things together and move out. He would try and see if perhaps his neighbor, a widowed elderly woman would be okay with looking after his mother in the meantime since he wouldn't be able to always be there. She had a young daughter who was a nurse as well, and they were great friends with his mother before she had gotten too sick.

Shifting the gears, he pulled out of the parking lot to head off to Silver Soul Bar and Restaurant. It had slightly amused him to know that Kakashi's restaurant had been named that. Why, he hadn't been sure, but Kakashi always had reasons for things that people could never understand. He certainly was someone interesting.

When Sasuke was younger, after having been in turmoil of dropping out of high school he had stumbled upon his restaurant, asking to be hired. Kakashi had taken one look at him, his silvery hair gleaming under the dim lighting, one of his eyes covered with an eye patch, the lower half of his face covered with a black cloth, and smirked.

"You're hired. You can start as a dishwasher."

* * *

It was turning slightly dark now, the sky had been overcast with gray since the early hours of the morning. Rain was starting to drizzle down, soon turning over into a downpour. Sasuke stared lazily out the windows that were misting up slightly. The restaurant was half empty, the only people around either the staff or elderly folks who stopped in to get a simple and early dinner.

He halfheartedly flipped a burger over with a spatula, his fingertips flawlessly, squishing the patty down to get the excess grease out. After a few minutes when he knew it was cooked as ordered, he plopped it on a bun which had already been prepared with the other necessary ingredients; lettuce, tomato, onions, pickles, a few strips of bacon. Tapping the small bell, a waitress whose name he hadn't bothered to remember thanked him and took the food away from the counter window.

As he was about to start the process of cleaning up, he was interrupted by a hostess telling him he had a phone call. Taking hold of the phone, he was now leaning against the wall in the back of the kitchen, sweat perspiring on his forehead.

He had changed into a black tee-shirt, but had kept his black slacks on. Peering down he noticed the multitude of food stains and grease. Sighing in exasperation, he grunted into the phone.

"Little brother. Are you working? I have an urgent thing to discuss." He sounded distracted.

"Hn."

"Always so full of coherent vocabulary. I wanted to ask how mother was faring."

"Unwell. You should know that." Sasuke's voice quipped, a slight trickle of anger buttered along his tone. A brief flicker of anger licked his insides. He cared deeply about Itachi, but there were times when he wondered if there was a purpose to him always being away. Never having conversations with him that didn't last only a few minutes.

"I want you to go to Konoha as planned. I arranged for Naruto to be driven here to come help you. To drive you back to where you will reside."

"_What_. I don't need that idiot's help."

"Take it, little brother. We'll speak soon."

The line clicked dead and he returned the phone to the hostess, fleetingly enraged that his brother always planned these kinds of things without his insight. He silently appreciated having Naruto's help, but it perplexed him suddenly why Itachi was so adamant about his life plans. He had never been much interested before. What was the point in taking interest now?

Unless he knew that their mother's life was about to fade. Forever.

* * *

He had been granted the permission to leave early, with the promises that he would look later the next day. He scoffed at the thought. Work never seemed to end.

After hurrying home, exhausted to the bone from the constant transportation back and forth, he spent the next few hours packing up a few boxes that he would just leave in his car to unpack after he had gotten a decent amount of sleep. It wasn't as if he had a lot of things, he was never one for sentimental objects.

Standing now outside of his mothers' closed door, the stench of sweat and sickness tainting the air he stiffened. He had already spoken words of departure last night with his mother, knowing if he had done it today it would've been too hard. Seeing her black hair tinted with streaks of gray, her skin slightly wrinkled but still the picture of young beauty made his heart clench.

He stood beside her, where she lay on her bed in the same position he had left her, resting. He felt a bit more at ease having the knowledge that his neighbor and her daughter agreed to look after his mother in the times he would be absent. They had been chattering away claiming that it was great he was finally taking initiative of his life.

Yet why did that feel so hard? His mother was the only one who had ever cared for him. The only one who had ever been there. He had looked after her for years, staying by her side all night until the crack of dawn. Making sure she was medicated and fed properly. It was just so painful knowing she could hear, but couldn't speak all that much anymore, couldn't interact.

He was worried for how much longer this was going to go on. He didn't even know if his mother was suffering, trying to call out to him. But he knew that staying in Konoha would give him the better opportunity to work towards trying to find her a better cure. There might possibly be a way to make her more mobile, more alive. But for now that was something he knew he couldn't put much hope on.

Running a hand over his face, he rested his right hand on his mothers', letting her features sink in one last time.

"I won't give up on you." He murmured before standing up and heading towards the front door. Naruto would be there soon.

Piling the few boxes into the trunk of his car, he slammed down the lid of the trunk. His still wore a dark tee shirt, stained in a couple places with grease. He shrugged on a leather jacket, tossing a black duffel bag into the back seat of his car.

His left hand slid through his hair, pushing his dark bangs off to the side of his face, his ebony eyes glancing into the distance where a car was pulling up. He smirked lazily at the figure that stepped out, a huge blinding grin on the idiot's face.

"Hey, Sasuke, you bastard. Finally ready to come home?"

"Aa."

* * *

It was late.

It had to be at least about two in the morning. The whole ride had consisted of Naruto blabbering on about how he was so excited to be getting married, how he was so excited that he had agreed to be his best man, and how he was so excited that Sasuke was finally moving to Konoha.

He was exhausted. And cranky. He just wanted to get out of his stupid car, and fall asleep. Was that too much to ask for?

Eventually he had tuned Naruto out, and Naruto had somehow gotten the hint and let the silence be filled with some crappy music that neither of them bothered changing. He had to admit that he was a tiny bit grateful that Naruto was doing this. He knew he could have himself driven up here but perhaps his brother and even Naruto himself knew that he'd be too exhausted. Plus he figured Naruto just wanted to have that time to spend with him. They hadn't spoken much in the past few weeks due to his life being so hectic.

It would certainly be a change of pace now living closer to his two jobs. And being so far away from his mother. But this was all for her. He would do everything he could to make her better. He wasn't going to let any stupid doctors premonition that her life was in critical condition be true, that she was just going to lay there in bed the rest of her life and eventually die, never able to recover.

The feeling of the car stopping caught his attention. Heavily lidded eyes flickered towards Naruto who grinned in his orange sweater. He turned off the car with the twist of the keys, pulling them out of the ignition and tossing them at Sasuke who caught them in his palm. Getting out of the car, he mumbled for Naruto to help grab some boxes in the back, that he could crash with him for the night. Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, and the duffel bag over the other he made his way towards the door, rain dripping onto him.

Inserting his key into the lock he pushed the door open for his eyes to crinkle together in confusion. There was person asleep on his couch. His face twisted with anger. Who the hell was in his house? Why the hell was this woman sleeping in his house?

At the sound of him opening the door she seemed to jolt awake, her plate and utensils clattering to the floor. Seeing her slightly fearful, caught off guard expression made him even more if it could be possible, angry. He was too tired to deal with this right now. This had to be a prank of the dobe's. Ha. Very funny.

He just stared at her, trying to notice how attractive she was. Her shorts were way too short, revealing her pale creamy skin. Her sweater had ridden up a bit on her stomach. He tried to ignore the fact that her short hair was the color of a cherry blossom. Her startling bright green eyes were clouded with sleep.

His dark eyes narrowed, and he clenched his teeth tightly, gritting out his words.

"What the fuck are you doing in _my _apartment?"

* * *

_Here is chapter two!_

_Again, not so great due to this just starting out and trying to get the back stories in gear._

_I apologize as well for any grammar mistakes._

_Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. _

_I don't own Naruto._

_/- Ink Kissed. _


	3. Lavender Rose

_**Reaching You:**_

_AU. When you love someone you don't stop. Ever. SasuSaku._

**_Chapter Three: L_**_**avender Rose**_

_/-/_

It took Sakura a few minutes to get her bearings together.

She was utterly confused. Here she was having been told this apartment she could stay at as long as she kept up with the rent, and now there was a very angry man standing in the doorway demanding to know why she was in his house. It was perfectly understandable that he was angry. She was a stranger. She'd be pretty angry too if she came home to find some unknown man sleeping on her couch, having eaten food from her kitchen.

But what didn't add up was why Kiba and Ino wouldn't have told her that someone else lived here. Let alone informed him that she was going to be living here for a while as well. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before a dark look crossed her face. Her nostrils flared a bit, her cheeks turning a light red as her body flared with this inner heat.

Unless they knew all along, and this was some ploy by Ino to set her up with someone. She knew that Sakura hadn't dated in a while ever since that unfortunate occurrence with Sasori. She knew that she was probably lonely, since most of the time in their forms of communication when Ino had brought up her dating life she had made no effort to comment on it.

She was going to kill her. Best friend or not, this was definitely _not _something she wanted to deal with this early in the morning. Was it morning? She didn't even know. How the hell was she supposed to make this man realize she wasn't some crazy psychotic serial killer? She was half asleep as it was.

Sitting up from her position on the sofa, beryl eyes glanced ahead of him to where she saw another figuring approaching, two boxes cradled in his arms. Her lips parted in surprise as he grunted when he bumped into the slightly taller man, who was standing in the doorway still seething with his own angry party.

"Teme! What are you doing? Move. Did you fall asleep or something?" That voice, so familiar, went up an octave as he dropped the boxes on the ground upon seeing what had made his friend pause in the doorway.

"AH! SAKURA! Is that you!? What are you doing here? I didn't know you came back!" Naruto's grin was so wide. His huge blue eyes shined with glee as he shoved past the brooding man and made his way towards her, pulling her up and embracing her in a bone crunching hug. Sakura laughed nervously, patting Naruto on his back as her other hand rested to pat the back of his head.

"Naruto, I'm back."

"Alright! This is awesome!" He pulled away from her to glance back to the man, presumably his friend, who scoffed at their moment of reuniting. His shoulders were slightly slumped, as he leaned against the door frame, lighting a cigarette and putting it to his lips. "Sakura. What are you doing in the Teme's apartment?" He suddenly asked, his right hand raising to scratch the back of his head. His face was the picture of obliviousness.

"That's what I'd like to know." The man dubbed as "Teme" grunted. She sighed softly, her arms moving to cross against her chest as she flashed a smile at Naruto.

"I live here. Kiba and Ino sent me here, said that there was a room as long as I paid rent. I didn't know it was already occupied."

"Those idiots." The man sighed, moving into the room as he flicked on a light by the door. A dim soft yellow filled the living room as he closed the door behind him, tossing his keys on the end table. Naruto just laughed, his chest heaving and falling as his eyes filled with tears. He moved to slam his hand against the man's back.

"Dude, Sasuke, this is hilarious. But relax! You're living with Sakura! This is so _awesome__. _Plus she's pretty. Don't be so angry." Sasuke made no comment, his eyes dark, his face the picture of disdain as he just stared at her. His gaze seemed to pierce her soul. As Sakura stared back, meeting his gaze she blinked. Deep in those bottomless depths of darkness, there appeared to be such loneliness. It however disappeared as soon as she had blinked. He turned his glance away from her.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Sakura, not knowing how to really deal with this situation, bent down to pick up her plate and utensil. Brushing the crumbs from the floor onto the plate with her hand she made her way towards the kitchen. Placing the dishes in the empty sink to clean later, she stepped now towards Sasuke and Naruto. Standing before them both, she flashed them a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm just letting you know that I live here now. So, I'd appreciate it if you won't act like this is the end of the world."

"Hn. Fine." She took that as confirmation that everything was fine with her living here, and outstretched her hand to his.

After staring at it with a few seconds of deliberation, he took her hand, shaking it quickly and then returning to lift the cigarette from his mouth. Naruto still stood there, his face the picture of happiness.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Naruto, I can't wait to catch up with you. Congratulations to you and Hinata, I'm so happy for you both." Naruto flashed her another grin.

"Of course, Sakura! You must be exhausted. I'll make sure the Teme doesn't murder you in your sleep tonight. We'll talk tomorrow for sure!" Sakura laughed at the look of murder that passed across Sasuke's face as he moved to smack Naruto across the back of his head. As she headed up the stairs to her room, his words rang through her ears.

"As if, Dobe. She'd kill me before I got the chance."

A small smile made it's way onto her face as she let herself sink into much needed sleep.

* * *

"_Forehead, We're really sorry! Please believe me! Okay. I know it wasn't fair to do that to you. But...in all fairness, come on! You haven't been with a guy in forever. And face it, Sasuke's hot. Like really hot. You could bake cookies on his stomach. I didn't know you'd be so angry, I'm really sorry! Sort of!" _

"I'm not really angry, more frustrated, pig. He isn't exactly the epitome of sunshine. How am I supposed to live with him?" Her feet swung from where they didn't quite reach the grass. She was currently seated on a wrap around porch in the backyard. She had woken a few hours later following the encounter with Naruto and Sasuke. Having stepped down the hall she had peeked into the rooms to see them empty. Surprised, she stepped down the stairs to see the two men sprawled against the floor.

Naruto's mouth was wide open, drool sliding down his chin. She had to stifle her laughter at his body stretched out like a star fish. Sasuke on the other hand was resting in a sitting up position. His sable, messy hair went a bit past his ears. His bangs framed his face and were clouding the expression that was plastered across it. She assumed it would be peaceful. People always seemed so peaceful when they were sleeping. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest.

She shook her head at the fact they hadn't taken the time to move into a bed, and she stepped over them to make her way outside where she had noticed the porch. It had seemed the perfect time as ever to chew out her best friend for putting her in this situation.

The morning air was cold against her bare legs, her small shorts not helping against the cold breeze that wrapped its way around her. She shook slightly, her teeth chattering a bit. All she had on was her shorts and a sweater. It hadn't occurred to her to put on some pants or something before stepping outside. Tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ears, her eyes roamed on the scene in front of her. It seemed Sasuke's house was perched higher up, resting on a small hill. His back yard wasn't that large, just enough probably to support a small patio if he wanted.

Down the hill were a few houses before it reached a huge forest. Her eyes watched the leaves that fell from the trees, the way the wind caressed the branches as though trying to make it surrender. The sky was long, a pale blue hue mixed with soft pinks and lavender.

"_I don't see why you wouldn't want to live with him. You'll be fine. He's moody but he's not unbearable. Plus with your attitude, there's no way this won't be fun. Anyway...want to grab some lunch after my shift at the flower shop? My treat."_

"Alright, alright Pig. You'd better treat me."

Her friends laughter reached her ears before a small beeping sound from her cell alerted her that the conversation had ended. Resting her phone down beside her, she pulled her knees up against her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and she rested her chin on the small space between her two kneecaps. She supposed her living arrangements weren't all that unbearable.

The house was big enough that they wouldn't have to constantly interfere with each other, she assumed. She would try and get a job so that would help with her not lazing around all hours of the day if he so happened to be there frequently. She would make this work. And maybe she would perhaps be able to become friends with him. He didn't seem as though he hated her, was just angry that he hadn't been made aware that a strange woman was going to now be living with him.

She frowned as she remembered seeing that haunted look in his eyes. He seemed so full of sorrow, it was as if something heavy was pressed against his shoulders. What had his life been like up to this point to make a man like that hold such a look? Naruto hadn't seemed to realize it. Not that that particularly surprised her. He wasn't one to pick up much on things that often.

She had to admit that it was great seeing him again though, she had missed him. He was always full of such life, trying to spread his happiness onto others. She was glad he had finally found someone to share his happiness with. And Hinata, of all people, too. They were great for each other. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice projected behind her and she froze, her head tilting back slightly before her shoulders relaxed.

Sasuke stood behind her, a small red blanket in his hands. From his mouth hung a cigarette once again. What a nasty habit. His eyes glanced down at her, sharp, calculating. She blinked, a laugh slipped past her lips at his tousled hair. It was all ruffled, the strands sticking out at all these different angles. A scowl fixed itself onto his face at her laughter.

"Y-Your hair..." She spluttered, and he rolled his eyes. Her eyes widened in brief surprise as he draped the blanket over her shoulders and perched a few spaces down beside her. He leaned back slightly, removing the cigarette to exhale slowly before placing it back into the right corner of his mouth.

"Hn. You should've put more clothes on. It's cold." Was his only remark as he sat there beside her, both of them basking in the sights laid out in front of them. It was weird, she mused, that he had even bothered to come out here with her. Let alone to of been considerate enough to bring a blanket for her. She smiled briefly, turning towards him to watch his expressionless stare not move from where it was directed forward.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here. I know it must be a hassle."

"Yes."

"Shut up. You know smoking will kill you." She retorted hastily, with blunt force.

"Everyone dies sooner or later," Her eyes softened as she watched his expression seem to tighten just for a moment before he turned his head to lift it towards the sky. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, wrapping the red fabric of the soft blanket tighter around her shoulders. "How long have you known Naruto?"

Sakura smiled in nostalgia at his sudden question. Glancing down at her bare feet she stared silently at the shimmering pale pink polish on her toenails. "I suppose about four years. We became friends before I left Konoha for a few years. How about you?"

"Basically all of my life. Unfortunately." She laughed and noticed the small smirk that appeared on his lips. She wondered how he had became friends with Naruto and presumably everyone else she knew. She didn't think he had lived here for long, if the ingredients in his fridge were any indication. The house also had this lingering absent smell, as if a layer of dust covered everything.

"He's a great friend."

"Aa."

"You don't seem to express your thoughts much."

"Unnecessary."

A silence spread between them. She found herself taking comfort that even though they hardly knew each other that they could sit together in this impending quiet peace and not have to worry about it growing awkward. She took that moment to let her gaze trail over him. Whatever he did for a living certainly added to his muscular stature. The muscles in his arms were tense as his hands pressed back against the wood he was perched on. His black short sleeve shirt was slightly tight, pushed up a bit more on his arms. It revealed the markings of tattoos. She could see bold, black lines, but not quite what they added up to. Her eyes widened just a bit at that thought. She wondered what kind of tattoos were hidden on his skin.

Smoke from his cigarette slipped past his lips, the cancer stick dangling from the right corner of his mouth. His chin was covered with a dark, light, stubble. It added to this persona of mystery he held about him. His jaw was tight, his eyebrows seemingly knitted deep together, creating a distasteful expression across his face. His hair blew slightly with the soft breeze, pieces of his bangs pushing back to reveal more of his face.

She found her breath hitching as suddenly she seemed to be caught in her act of staring. His eyes seemed to slowly move over towards her, meeting her gaze. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he flicked the bud to let the ashes blow off the porch. Fixating the stick between his fingertips his head tilted very briefly to the left, his eyes penetrating her. The air seemed to grow warmer for a few moments. She couldn't seem to rip her gaze away.

"What?" He asked, his tone flat.

Before she had the chance to answer however, a loud voice reached them, feet stomping against the porch. Naruto's ruffled blonde hair came into view, one of his hands pushing his shirt up to rub at his stomach. He yawned loudly, his other hand wiping at his eyes. Sasuke glanced up at him, his expression deadpan and Sakura placed a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. It seemed those two had quite a peculiar relationship.

"Sakura," Naruto whined as he plopped down in-between her and Sasuke. "I'm hungry. Can we have some breakfast?"

"Naruto, you're a grown man, I'm sure you can cook it yourself." She replied, her bright eyes full of laughter as Naruto frowned, turning towards Sasuke who had turned his attention back towards the expanding forest in the distance.

"Teme, tell Sakura to cook us some food. C'mon. It's my turn now, stop trying to steal her away." Sasuke scoffed, flicking his cigarette down onto the grass. He slowly rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hn." Was his only response as he stepped away from them, moving to head back inside. Sakura watched him recede, his hands now shoved into the depths of the pockets of his black slacks. His shoulders were broad, his frame so rigid and tense. When he was no longer able to be seen, Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's back, his wide blue eyes now gazing off into the space Sasuke had been staring moments prior. Her gaze moved up to glance at Naruto's face. His expression was firm, the cheerfulness he had been previously showing wiped off.

"Sakura, be careful with Sasuke, okay? He's been through a lot. He doesn't really know how to interact well with people. He never expresses his emotions, and he tends not to let them show on his face. I understand why Ino made you live with him. There's just something about you that I think can help that bastard open up." Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as his other hand came to ruffle her hair.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

* * *

Naruto's words had been bothering Sakura for the rest of the morning as the minutes counted down to when she was supposed to go meet Ino for lunch. It had caught her completely off guard that Naruto had suddenly just spouted the words. Especially right after saying it, he had gone back to asking her what was for breakfast, chattering on and on about Hinata and how he needed to get back home soon.

There was obviously more to this then Ino just trying to get her a hot piece of action. She just hadn't expected for Naruto to just suddenly tell her something like that. Especially since she hardly knew this man. How on earth was she the resolution to him opening up? That just seemed silly. Her friends needed to do something more productive. Sighing at her confounded thoughts, she let the hot water from the sink tap run over her hands as she ran a soapy wash cloth over a plate.

After having caught up with Naruto and his life, she had made him some pancakes. Sasuke hadn't joined them, just grabbed a piece of fruit from the fridge and departed muttering something about being back later that night. Naruto had explained that he had two jobs here in Konoha, that he worked as a police officer of sorts till midday and then at the local restaurant a few blocks away for the rest of the evening.

Placing the now rinsed plate into the dishwasher, she wiped her hands on a dish towel. After breakfast had finished, Naruto had left. Left alone, she decided now was as good a time as ever to get ready. She hurried upstairs to slip into something more suitable for the weather. Tugging on some jeans, her fingertips pulled a loose black blouse over her head, a cluster of flowers decorating the area of her bust. She pulled a plain white cardigan over to cover her shoulders.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair up into a loose bun, applying minimal make-up to just accentuate her green eyes. Quickly brushing her teeth, she yanked on tall black boots with a small heel. Hearing her phone ding, she spit into the sink, cleaning the residue before moving back into her bedroom. A text from Ino signified that she wanted to meet at some place called Silver Soul, and directions were listed.

Grabbing her black fleece jacket and a small cream colored purse, she collected her keys and made her way out the door, locking the door behind her. The day had progressed a bit later, it was mid-morning probably around noon. The sky was clear, stained with just a few puffy white clouds. A blistering wind careened through her hair as she slid into her car, driving her way to the restaurant to meet up with Ino.

* * *

Sakura had to admit the place was pretty nice even though it included a bar. She had been expecting some biker gang atmosphere considering the name.

It was large, windows all sprouting in the front so customers could peer in from the outside. It was darkly lit by a multitude of different colored blue, black, and orange lanterns overhead. The only real bright light came from the large windows. Small lavender roses were placed in the center of the tables all scattered about. Booths seemed to be clustered around the windows, as well as small two-people tables. A hostess podium was in the middle of the room, smack front a few feet in front of the door as soon as a person stepped inside.

Sakura blinked when as soon as she stepped inside she was greeted with this chipper, wide, blinding smile and a question about how many were in her party. She managed to mutter she was waiting for her friend, that maybe she had made a reservation under the name Yamanaka. She was led to one of the small two person tables beneath a window. Soon enough, Ino came into view. Her beauty illuminated by the sunlight pouring from the clear window. She eagerly flailed Sakura over.

Sitting down, she thanked the hostess who gave her a menu. Placing her coat on the back of her chair, as well as her purse she huffed in exasperation. Ino was sitting up straight, strands of her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her bangs neatly framing the right side of her face over her intense cornflower blue eyes. Her plain white dress was dazzled up with a purple sparkling half cardigan.

"Glad you found this place alright, Forehead. Was about to send Kiba over to see if you got lost."

"Oh ha, keep quiet Pig before I smack you with this huge menu."

"As if. I'm a superior being." They laughed, basking in the time they had lost out over the years. Sakura peered over the contents of her menu, astonished over the variety of items the menu offered. There was so much to choose from. Ino hummed, swinging slightly back and forth in her chair happily.

As a waitress came over to ask for their drink orders and Ino ordered an appetizer of cheese fries, Sakura's eyes were drawn towards the back of the restaurant where behind a huge counter was a wide opening, perhaps where the kitchen would be located. Ino continued to hum to herself, her feet tapping against the bars beneath the chair. As she turned back to Ino after the waitress had come back to drop off their drinks; a pink lemonade and raspberry tea she watched as a big sinister looking smile crept over her face. It was that smile that meant something wonderful had just happened. The smile she had seen countless times when it involved her.

Ino was staring to where Sakura presumed was the door, so she like any normal person glanced over her shoulder and sighed at the person who happened to be walking in, frame all tall and rigid as though he had taken a whiff of something repulsive and was trying not to hurl.

"He works here, doesn't he? This was all a ploy, conniving pig."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke looked exhausted, there were dark circles beneath his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. Smudges of dirt were smudged across his cheek and on the navy blue uniform jacket he had draped on his back. His eyebrows were pulled into this deep scowl, his lips pressed downwards. His usual unruly hair was limp, his dark eyes pulled into this dead gaze as he made his way towards one of the back doors, disappearing out of view without being aware of their presence. Ino didn't seem to notice his state as she was humming to herself, happily drinking her pink lemonade.

"The air here is worse then in Suna. Are you alright? Your health - " Sakura nodded rapidly, swallowing thickly and that seemed to effectively cut off the rest of Ino's sentence. She noticed her expression turn worried before it evaporated into the chipper smile she worse so often. She figured it was mainly due to the fact that their appetizer had arrived. Ino dug into the cheese fries, shaking her head at Sakura.

"Why don't you eat some, Forehead?"

"You know I can't. I'm a vegetarian."

"Since when did that happen?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew it had been since forever. Ino just loved to constantly pressure her to return to eating the better things in life as she called it, meat. Oh, and how could she forget the other precious food? Meat, again. Her green eyes flickered back towards the opening near the back counter once more.

"If you wanted to talk to Uchiha, I could just call him over here." It took her a moment to realize who that was until she figured that must be what Sasuke's last name was. Her face turned horrified as she went to decline and Ino's loud voice yelled across the restaurant. It startled a few elderly loners and a huge family party that took up about three of the corner booths.

"OI UCHIHA. MY FRIES ARE BURNT. MANAGER. I DEMAND TO SEE A MANAGER. THIS IS DESPICABLE." Sakura was just astonished but tried to hold down her laughter as Ino, to make her case seem more plausible was dumping pepper all over her fries, pushing them into clumps.

"Tch," An annoyed spat came from that opening and both of the girls head turned to see a flash of black disappear. Sasuke soon came walking slowly out from the back door, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck. His hair was pushed back with a blue bandanna and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at how he could so simplistically pull off any look with no effort at all.

As he approached their table, his dull eyes just glared at Ino's plate, where he could clearly see that she had been messing with him. He glared at her, his eyebrows knitted together as he reached out a hand to flick specks of pepper at her. Ino scowled, slamming her hands on the table top and fixing Sasuke with the nastiest glare she could muster.

"Ino," He drawled. "I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

"Sakura doesn't know what to order, since she's a vegetarian. I told her she should ask the chef, which oh, is you. Help her out." Ino smiled prettily, batting her eyelashes. Sasuke sighed heavily, turning his attention onto her. He hovered beside her, his finger moving to point out select options she could order. She noticed as she stared down at the menu the scars littered over his fingers. His skin was calloused, splattered with a few blood blisters, burns and tiny jagged white lines. He smelled heavily of smoke and a faint trace of clove. He didn't seem to notice that Sakura wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

" - so there." She blinked and noticed the wide smirk appearing on Ino's lips as he pulled away to mumble he had work to do, that he would possibly see her later. Sakura sighed for what felt like the millionth time in Ino's company, running a hand over her face.

"Ino, I swear, stop meddling."

The rest of their lunch had mainly consisted of Ino trying to blatantly get Sasuke's attention. Sakura had noticed that he ignored Ino as much as possible, but from the corner of her eye would frequently glance at her when he passed by that opening. She didn't think much of it, but wondered if it was because he thought she was stalking him. After all she had come to his restaurant, and they did live together. She probably could've gone to a number of places to eat lunch that were a lot closer. Overall though she had enjoyed herself. Except when Ino kept trying to get her to admit how attractive she believed Sasuke to be. As if she would give Ino any free ammunition to use against her.

They had spent the majority of the afternoon there at the restaurant, eating and talking to each other. Sakura refused to speak about her health every time that Ino wanted to bring it up. That was a touchy subject that she couldn't get into with her at such a public place. Especially with Sasuke so close by. It was soon growing later, and a rush was pouring in for dinner. Ino suggested that they take their leave. After giving Ino a huge hug goodbye and promising to call her later to plan something for tomorrow she made her way home.

Home. It felt funny saying that to herself, she hadn't even really been there long at all and already she thought it was a perfect fit for her. She had a nice place to live in, she was surrounded by friends she had missed so much. She wasn't aware of how lonely she had been away from everyone for so long. Pulling into the driveway, she turned off her car and made her way inside. She was greeted with darkness, only the sound of birds chirping outside to greet her.

Placing her keys into the dish by the door, she made her way upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Throwing her jacket on the back of her desk chair as well as her purse she changed into loose sweatpants and a pale blue tank-top. Grabbing a sketchbook, she made her way back downstairs where she plopped herself down on the couch to wait for Sasuke to arrive back.

* * *

The sound of a car door slamming alerted her that he had finally returned from work. Wiping her eyes, she glanced over at the clock displayed on the television screen. It was at least one in the morning. She had ordered a pizza for delivery about an hour ago in case he was hungry, and it lay lukewarm on the coffee table a few feet from the couch. She was curled up on the far end of the sofa her fingers smeared with the charcoal pencil she had been using to sketch. Flecks of purple were smeared over her arms from where she had accidentally ran her arm over her drawing.

She didn't really know when she had acquired the desire to draw. Probably when she had left Konoha and wanted to remember everything that she had never bothered taking pictures of. She had practiced and practiced drawing and she considered herself to be pretty good at it. Staring at the sketch in front of her now made her smile. It depicted a large lavender rose like the ones she had noticed on the restaurant tables.

She rested her sketchpad in her lap when the door was opened, and Sasuke stumbled in, his eyes widening just a smidgen at her frame sitting there. He looked even worse then he had when she saw him earlier. His eyes looked a bit blood-shot, his hair still pulled back with that blue bandanna. His white dress shirt was covered with food stains and his black slacks were bunched up at his ankles as he stepped out of his black work shoes.

"What're you still doing awake?" He mumbled as he kicked the door closed and slumped gracelessly beside her on the sofa. His eyes rested on the pizza box. Sakura laughed, a soft, calming sound and nodded her consent that he could have some. She had ordered it for him, after all. He leaned forward to grab a slice of the pizza she hadn't touched. Satisfied after having eaten a few slices, his gaze rested on her since she still hadn't answered him.

"Oh. I was waiting for you." One of his eyebrows quirked up in surprise, a sly smirk appearing on his face and she rolled her eyes. "Stupid, don't get the wrong idea, okay? You look like death, I wanted to make sure you ate something. There's hardly anything decent in your fridge."

"Aa." She took that as his sign of thanks and moved to place her sketchpad on the coffee table. Minutes ticked by, the only sound was Sasuke's surprisingly quite chewing and the shuffling of Sakura as she squirmed slightly on the sofa from time to time. Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"Ino is crazy." He mumbled and that brought another laugh to escape from her.

"She just cares a lot about me, wants me to live happily ever since - " She froze, her sentence dying off as she realized that was something she could definitely not share with someone she hardly knew. Sasuke stared at her, puzzled, but seeing her guarded expression, dropped the subject.

When he had finished eating, Sakura noticed him get up slowly, his eyes drawn to her sketch of the rose. As he moved upstairs, his deep voice made her heart flutter. "You're sure full of surprises, Haruno." She smiled warmly to herself as she pulled her sketchpad back towards her, deciding to lose herself in her art.

Sasuke sure was someone whom she wanted to unravel. To unfold all that enigma he defined himself with.

* * *

_Woah. _

_This sure was long, haha. _

_So the plot thickens a bit more, still not much unveiled as I'm not trying to "unravel" everything right away. Keeps the suspense alive(:_

_I hope you enjoyed._

_I don't own Naruto._

_/- Ink Kissed. _


End file.
